Волшебство действительности Выпуск 3: Сказки для троллей
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Экспедиция на тролльский остров закончилась неудачей. Тролли поймали Зарину и грозятся съесть её, если через день не получат то, что заставит их передумать. Узнайте, что представляет собой звук и что изобретут Динь, Фауна и Лирия. В конце фей ждёт один неприятный сюрприз, подстерегающий всех незадачливых изобретателей. Познавательный научно-фантастический рассказ.


**Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»**

— — —

 **Предыстория серии  
** В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока Древо выздоровеет, и источник пыльцы восстановится. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство. Волшебство действительности.

— — —

Три чёрных голубя изо всех сил махали крыльями, стремительно приближаясь к сказочному острову. Птицы вихрем пролетели над пляжем, промчались над лесом. Не снижая скорости, они миновали поле и луг. Наконец, летуны круто развернулись и устремились к земле. Они едва успели затормозить у самой поверхности.

Изумлённые жители Долины не поверили своим глазам, увидев, как Боббл и Фауна спрыгнули с обессиливших птиц. Феи почти никогда не подгоняли голубей, а уж ожидать такого от добродушной феи животных… Очевидно, случилось что-то очень скверное, раз путники так спешили.

Фауна не мешкая сняла поклажу с третьей птицы и побежала вслед за Бобблом в закуток мастеров. Запыхавшиеся путники ввалились в мастерскую.

— Фея Мэри! — позвала фея животных, продолжая тяжело дышать. Старшая мастерица обернулась.  
— Фауна, Боббл, уже вернулись! Ну, рассказывайте, как прошла экспедиция. Кстати, а где Зарина? Разве она не отправилась с вами?

— Мы могли бы… поговорить… об этом… наедине… — выдавила из себя выдохшаяся фея.

Наставница мастеров насторожилась, но решила не спорить. Кроме того, путешественникам надо было хоть немного отдышаться. Фея Мэри открыла дверь на кухню и взмахом руки предложила Фауне и Бобблу следовать за ней. Ученики так и поступили. Старшая мастерица притворила дверь и строго потребовала:

— Итак, говорите что произошло!

Фауна глубоко вздохнула и стала рассказывать:

— Сначала всё шло хорошо. Мы высадились на тролльском острове. Нашли пещеру, где много веков назад жили феи, обнаружили бывший источник пыльцы и даже взяли пробы породы. В камнях осталось немного пыльцы. Зарина сказала, что если постараться, получится извлечь несколько крупинок. Боббл, покажи, — кивнула она взволнованному спутнику. Он неуклюже открыл рюкзак и достал пробирки (сделанные из лампочек для фонарика), в которых пересыпалась каменная крошка. Изредка в песчинках загорались искорки.

— А потом? — наставница скрестила руки на груди.

— А потом… в пещеру прибежали Тролли, и давай за нами гоняться. Мы с Зариной думали, что в тёмном уголке нас никто не заметит… — Фауна пощупала материал своего костюма. Лишь сейчас фея Мэри обратила внимание, что на жизнерадостной фее не обычный наряд из листьев, а тёмно-серый облегающий костюм, скреплённый и украшенный гибкими стебельками.

— Теперь понятно, куда исчез запас синтетики, — помрачнела старшая мастерица, — так, и?

— Кто же знал, что тролли видят и в инфракрасном диапазоне. Знаете, это часть спектра с длиной волны больше видимой. Объект, излучающий тепло…

— Фауна! Говори, что случилось, — одёрнула её наставница.

— Ну, Зарину поймали…

— Ах! — старшая мастерица схватилась за сердце.

— Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь! Она жива. Тролли её посадили в клетку. Ну, ей-то что — не в первый раз. А мы, кстати, не убежали, а храбро попытались договориться.

— Договориться? — изумилась фея Мэри.

— Да, — подхватил Боббл, — Фауна рассказала троллям, почему мы прибыли и что хотим. Потом она предложила им… Как ты сказала?

— Уникальные товары из Долины фей, от которых тролли будут в полнейшем восторге. В обмен на валуны из пещеры, — произнесла Фауна тоном заправского рекламного агента.

— И ты с ними стала торговаться? — наставница не поверила своим ушам.

— Именно так. Более того, я сказала троллям, чтобы они помогли нам добыть и растолочь твёрдую породу. Они посмеялись и спросили, мол, а что это за такие товары волшебные. Я ответила, что это сюрприз, и для убедительности сама предложила, чтобы Зарина пока осталась у троллей. — Увидев круглые, как тарелки, глаза феи Мэри, проказница добавила в оправдание: — А что ещё делать было? Теперь тролли сгорают от любопытства. Ещё я подчеркнула, что если они съедят нашу подругу, ничего не получат.

— Фауна… у меня… я… — Старшая мастерица не могла подобрать слова.

— И послезавтра надо вновь лететь на тролльский остров, иначе Зарине несдобровать, — забеспокоился Боббл.

— Я иду к королеве. Будем готовить спасательную операцию.

— Нет-нет, фея Мэри! Прошу вас, не говорите, что случилось. Мы всё исправим! — фея животных заслонила собой дверь.

— Фауна, играть в разведчиков и быть ими — не одно и то же, — строго сказала наставница, ущипнув кусок серой ткани на костюме незадачливой феи.

— Мы справимся. Я уже немного изучила быт и повадки троллей. Позвольте мне поговорить с Динь-динь. Мы и Зарину вызволим, и троллей потешим — они нам ещё и с добычей помогут.

— Ну, конечно! — хмуро ответила опытная мастерица.

— Пожалуйста, поверьте мне, — просила Фауна.

— Признаться, в твой успех я не очень-то верю. Но я верю в свою лучшую ученицу. Так и быть, даю вам возможность всё исправить. Не придумаете, как спасти Зарину и не оставить Долину без жизненно важных припасов, пеняйте на себя. А теперь будь любезна… — наставница потянулась к двери. Фауна послушно отпрыгнула в сторонку.

— Вот увидите, фея Мэри! У нас всё…

— Не трать время! — подняла ладонь старшая мастерица, — Динь у себя. Изучает механизмы, что нашла утром в бухте.

— Бегу! — Фауна, как мышка, выскользнула за дверь и помчалась к одарённой умелице.

Боббл хотел побежать следом, но фея Мэри ловко схватила его за руку и потребовала:

— А вы, юноша, останетесь здесь!

— Но я хочу помочь…

— Прекрасно! Поможешь нам в мастерской. Изготовь клей и скрепляй деревянные заготовки, — фея Мэри была непреклонна.

Умелец лишь обречённо вздохнул и побрёл за смолой и древесным углём.

По дороге Фауна изо всех сил думала, как всё исправить. Как фея животных, она довольно точно представляла себе, что чувствуют тролли, но предугадать, что их обрадует и подстегнёт к сотрудничеству… нет, пока идей не было. Одна надежда на изобретательную подругу. А вот и домик одарённой мастерицы. Гостья постучала, но, как обычно, вошла, не дождавшись ответа.

— О, привет, Фауна! Как хорошо, что ты заглянула! — хозяйка дома была явно в добром расположении духа, — как путешествие? Ух-ты! Выглядишь прямо как ночная фея-воительница!

— Спасибо, Динь, но… мне до легендарных ночных воинов далеко, — фея животных виновато почесала затылок.

— Что-то не так? — заподозрила недоброе мастерица.

— Да. И, признаться, я надеюсь, что ты мне поможешь. Слушай, может, немного перекусим и за чаем я тебе всё расскажу. На тролльском острове было не до еды.

— Давай. Я и сама тут всё утро сижу с этим старым будильником — думаю, куда его приспособить. Поставь-ка чайник, а я разогрею пирожки. Ты пока рассказывай.

И Фауна рассказала всё, что произошло на тролльском острове.

— И ты оставила Зарину с троллями? — ужаснулась Динь.

— Выбора не было! — Фауна виновато развела руками, — мы с Бобблом отдали ей припасы и ринулись в Долину. Зарина продержится. Главное, мне удалось заинтересовать троллей. Как думаешь, что им предложить?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — подняла брови мастерица, — я понятия не имею, чем удивить этих увальней. Видела-то всего двоих. Помнишь, я рассказывала. Ума не приложу, чем они питаются, чем интересуются, как трудятся и что делают в свободное время. Что троллям вообще надо?

— Думаю, ты помнишь, что вместо одежды они ходят в свитых деревянных чурбанах. Жира у них на теле немного, шерсти тоже нет. Думаю, от тёплой одежды тролли не откажутся.

Динь-динь задумалась на несколько мгновений, потом отрицательно покачала головой:

— Не выйдет. Без точных примерок мы ничего толком не сошьём. Да и столько ткани у нас нет, а даже если бы было — работа колоссальная. Может, лучше накормим их вкусненьким? — предложила она, закусывая вишнёвый пирожок, — и чтобы было удобнее, я смастерю им столовые приборы.

Фауна скептически улыбнулась:

— Сомневаюсь. Столовые приборы троллям не нужны, а чтобы их накормить, придётся всю Долину оставить без запасов.

— Ладно, а как тебе такая мысль: проведём им водопровод! Кажется, на том острове есть гейзеры, значит, будет и горячая, и холодная вода. Станут мыться, купаться, — мастерица явно загорелась идеей.

— Тролли-то? Им и речек с болотами хватает. Удобства им тоже не нужны.

— Фауна, рассказывай, что знаешь. Я могу весь день придумывать бесполезные для троллей изобретения, — умелица скрестила руки на груди.

— Краем уха я услышала, что у них сегодня какое-то собрание. Будут слушать соплеменника — он им станет рассказывать… Точно! Динь, они обожают слушать истории. И музыку, наверное, любят. Поговорим с Лирией — она поможет нам! — обрадовалась Фауна. Она чувствовала, что на верном пути.

— Да ты что! Лирия ни за что не полетит на тролльский остров.

— Так ей самой и не надо лететь! Ты могла бы записать голос и как-то передать троллям?

Лицо изобретательницы просветлело.

— Фауна, ты просто умничка! У меня как раз есть устройство, которое нам поможет.

— Вот здорово! Наконец-то повезло.

— Не то слово! Сегодня в бухте нашла вот эту штуку и уже поняла, как она работает. Идём на чердак.

Феи взобрались по лестнице, и Фауна увидела, как ей показалось, кирпич с кнопками и проводами.

— Это что такое? — вылупила глаза озорница.

— О, это современный миниатюрный записывающий проигрыватель с Континента, — с гордостью ответила Динь, хвастаясь уловом.

— А зачем ты гвозди и проволоку в лимоны воткнула?

— В Долине же нет электростанции. Приходится выкручиваться. Сейчас покажу, как действует, — Динь нажала на кнопку.

— Так-так! — из-за спины раздался голос феи Мэри, — забавляетесь! А кто трудиться будет?

Фея животных вздрогнула и стала крутить головой. Никого.

— Ты что, это же запись, — хихикнула мастерица, — давай расскажу, как всё устроено. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое звук? Брось камешек в воду — увидишь волны. Звук — это тоже волны. Молекулы воздуха, воды или чего-то твёрдого колеблются ритмично. Эти колебания мы слышим и называем звуком. Чем больше сила колебаний (или амплитуда), тем громче нам кажется звук. Частота звука — это сколько волн проносится в секунду. Например, животные…

— О, знаю-знаю! — воодушевилась Фауна, — слоны гулко топают ногами по земле и посылают мощные инфразвуковые волны. Люди и феи их не слышат (частота слишком низкая), зато слоны общаются за несколько километров. Про летучих мышей я тебе потом расскажу. Динь, ты лучше объясни, как звук записать и воспроизвести.

— Довольно просто. Вот эта штука, — мастерица достала похожий на вишенку пластмассовый шарик с проводом, — микрофон. Внутри находится тонкая натянутая плёночка (диафрагма). Звук заставляет её вибрировать, и эта дрожь передаётся магнитам. Они двигаются внутри токопроводящей катушки и таким образом превращают звук в электрические сигналы.

— Дай-ка угадаю. Эти электрические сигналы записываются вон в той коробочке, — Фауна указала на пластмассовый кубик.

— Именно так. А когда надо воспроизвести звук, всё происходит в обратном порядке: ток пробегает по катушке, магнит притягивается и отталкивается, а колебания передаются мембране в громкоговорителе. Правда, самое главное я пока не поняла. Как устройство сохраняет в памяти сведения о воздушных волнах, попавших в микрофон. Это тебе не будильник, где видно, как крутятся механизмы. В следующий раз захвачу побольше инструментов и деталей с Континента. Рано или поздно я пойму, как работает электроника.

— Динь, скажи… — фея животных вздохнула, — мы ведь не сможем сделать несколько таких волшебных проигрывателей?

— Хоть они и не волшебные, но до послезавтра не успеем.

— Провал. Будем думать дальше, — Фауна обессилено повалилась на кровать.

— Погоди-погоди! — ловко поддержала её Динь. Очевидно, мастерице пришла в голову свежая мысль, либо она просто не хотела, чтобы гостья заваливалась на чистое бельё. Умелица поймала себя на мысли, что кровать всё же надо убирать. — Мысль замечательная! Тролли попадают от радости, когда услышат сказки и музыку. Слушай, договорись пока с Лирией, а я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Точно придумаешь? — бесхитростно спросила Фауна.

— Конечно! Звукозапись изобрели довольно давно. Давай, ты отправишься в театр фей, а я — в библиотеку.

Так подруги и поступили — пожали руки и разбежались.

Театр Долины был закрыт, но Фауне не составило труда пробраться за кулисы. За занавесом кипела жизнь: феи-певицы репетировали партии, художницы и феи-мастерицы трудились над декорациями, а Лирия, как и подобает художественному руководителю, обсуждала новый сценарий со своей юной коллегой:

— Нет, нет, Дианта, этот фрагмент не подходит по структуре.

— Но я так старалась! Все рифмы в порядке. Неужели не нравятся аллитерации?

— Милая, дело не в звучании, а в смысле. Твоя героиня выбивается из сил, спасаясь бегством от пиратов, и вдруг она начинает восторгаться красотами местной природы. Пусть сами стихи и неплохи, но здесь это сущая нелепость! — фея-режиссёр сделала энергичный жест рукой, подчёркивая слова.

Фауна решилась вмешаться:

— Лирия, извини, что отвлекаю, мы можем поговорить? У меня важное дело.

— И вновь счастливый случай покой мой бережёт, — наигранно произнесла театральная фея, — Дианта, переписывай акт. Как закончишь, продолжим.

Молодая фея-поэтесса поклонилась, небрежно собрала листы, при этом едва не опрокинув стакан с карандашами, и шустро удалилась.

— Здравствуй, Фауна! — Лирия широко улыбнулась и поклонилась в знак приветствия и благодарности, — ты спасла меня от этой пытки.

— Да не за что, — усмехнулась неунывающая фея.

— Ну-с, чем могу быть полезна? — творческая фея вновь уселась в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Понимаешь, я…

— И вот так целый день! — всплеснула руками Лирия, — Подумать только! Победители конкурса талантов. Не верю!

— Да, вижу, руководить театром нелегко. Слушай, я хотела…

— Ах, хоть кто-то меня понимает! Ну как?! Как мне создать достойную работу, обогащающую душу и ум, когда вокруг тебя одна серость и мрак!

Фауна поняла, что собеседница не собирается слушать, и решила сменить тактику.

— Ладно, если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, я пойду. Буду искать другую театральную фею.

— О, нет, ну что ты! — притворно запаниковала Лирия, — прости, знаю, я сегодня сама не своя. Рассказывай, чем помочь?

— Признаться, нам с Динь надо записать несколько коротких сказок. Надеемся, что троллям они понравятся.

— Едва ли я тебя понимаю. Расскажи, пожалуйста, всё по порядку.

И гостья вновь рассказала обо всём: о путешествии на тролльский остров, о пленённой Зарине и о том, как всё исправить. Лирия внимательно слушала, а потом с восторгом произнесла:

— Фауна! Это восхитительно!

Фея животных застыла от изумления. Восхитительно, что тролли схватили Зарину?

— Если всё получится, — с жаром продолжила фея-режиссёр, — мы увековечим мои… то есть, наши лучшие выступления! Что же я раньше не попросила Динь-динь помочь. Мы бы сохранили столько… ах, это кара за мою гордыню. Если бы я могла хоть чем-то помочь…

— Честно говоря, мы были бы тебе очень обязаны.

— Пустяки! Можешь на меня рассчитывать. Когда мой выход?

— Что?

— Когда будем записывать?

— А, ну, наверное, завтра. Думаю, Динь как раз закончит со своим изобретением, — ответила Фауна и про себя подумала: «А если не закончит, мне и Бобблу не поздоровится, не говоря о Зарине».

— Спасибо! У меня как раз есть время прорепетировать. Раз я производила неизгладимое впечатление на жителей Долины, всё получится. Сомневаюсь, что тролли — более взыскательные и утончённые зрители.

Тем временем Динь-динь углубилась в дебри инженерного дела. Изобретательница листала книги и научные журналы. Задача предстояла героическая — за день изготовить и проигрыватели, и записи. Мастерица сразу отказалась от современных электронных средств, поскольку в Долине фей пока не было электричества (самодельные конструкции из лимонов и гвоздей не в счёт). Значит, устройства должны быть полностью механическими. Постепенно план изобретательницы становился яснее. Уже готов и список материалов, и задания друзьям, которые, как надеялась Динь, помогут. Вечером мастерица отправила письма помощникам, чтобы с раннего утра всем вместе приступить к делу.

На следующее утро в главной мастерской Долины фей открылась настоящая звукозаписывающая студия, совмещённая с фабрикой. Друзья-феи собрались в закутке мастеров — им не терпелось поскорее узнать, что придумала Динь. Пожалуй, лишь фея Мэри была не в восторге. Неудивительно, ведь в помещении повсюду валялся, как она думала, мусор.

— Друзья, от всей души благодарю всех, кто согласился помочь! — поклонилась изобретательница. — Итак, начнём. Смотрите внимательно за всем, что происходит. Если получится, начнём массовое производство.

— Давай! Сделаем! Вперёд! — неслаженным хором откликнулись Серебрянка, Розетта и Фауна.

— Для начала запишем короткую сказку. Лирия?

— Я как всегда в авангарде! Сейчас поведаю о призраке дракона, — зычно откликнулась творческая фея.

— Рада, что настрой боевой. Прошу, заходи, — Динь указала рукой на пакет из-под сока, обклеенный изнутри мхом с песком.

— Да, малоэстетичная сцена, — поморщилась Лирия.

— Прости, иначе никак. У нас, к сожалению, слабенький микрофон — надо чтобы шума было меньше. Выдержишь десять минут?

Творческая фея перевела взгляд на мастерицу и твёрдо ответила:

— Настоящие профессионалы трудятся и побеждают в любых условиях! — с этими словами она впорхнула в комнату записи и закрыла дверцу. Изобретательница нажала на кнопку и дала знак Лирии.

Сквозь стекло феи наблюдали за тем, как исполнительница выразительно жестикулировала и что-то говорила, при этом слов почти не было слышно.

— Динь, разве мы вчера не отказались от этой штуки? — спросила Фауна, глядя как на цифровом диктофоне тускло горела красная лампочка.

— Конечно, отказались! Троллям мы прибор не дадим! Ещё чего! Но нам во что бы то ни стало нужен промежуточный носитель. Иначе Лирии придётся наговаривать одно и то же по сто раз.

Вскоре исполнительница закончила рассказ и покинула комнату записи, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы проветрить.

— Ну как? — спросила она, обмахиваясь веером.

— Сейчас послушаем и узнаем, — ответила Динь, нажимая кнопки.

— Как в лунную ночь над отвесной скалой является призрак дракона… — раздалась выразительная речь. Услышав чистый дивный звук, феи дружно захлопали. Лирия по привычке элегантно поклонилась. И, как оказалось, вполне заслуженно — творческая фея записала сказку с первой попытки. Ни одной оговорки, ни одной фальшивой нотки в голосе. Вот что значит вековой опыт!

— Отлично! — потёрла руки мастерица, — теперь запишем рассказ на пластинку! Надо действовать быстро и слаженно. Фауна, Серебрянка, вы будете по очереди крутить эту ручку. Не волнуйтесь — система маховиков и передаточных шестерёнок обеспечит постоянную скорость. Розетта, ты будешь смахивать стружку. Постарайся работать крыльями не слишком громко — помни, что чем меньше помех, тем лучше пройдёт запись.

— Что-что мне смахивать? — переспросила фея цветов.

— Сейчас всё поймёшь, — мастерица открыла скрипучую заслонку, похожую на печную, но вместо душистого аромата свежей выпечки оттуда повалил едкий запах палёной пластмассы.

— Динь, умоляю, закрой эту штуку! — взмолилась Лирия, закрыв лицо платком. Феи закашлялись. Поздновато умелица поняла, что надо было смастерить противогазы, либо улучшить вытяжку.

— Простите, друзья, но пока без этого никак. Всё-всё, запах почти выветрился. — Мастерица покрутила ворот, и пластинка, сделанная из переработанного пластика, съехала по своеобразным рельсам, точно попав на ось вращающейся подставки. Затем Динь отрегулировала положение сапфирной иглы и громко сказала:

— Все по местам! Записываем первую пластинку. Начали!

Как условились, Серебрянка и Фауна стали крутить ручку, которая заводила сложную систему из маховиков и шестерёнок. Закреплённый пластмассовый диск начал вращаться. Убедившись, что скорость постоянная, изобретательница подключила диктофон к записывающей сапфирной игле. Глубоко вздохнув, Динь нажала на рычаг и запустила воспроизведение. Устрашающего вида орудие вонзилось в ещё тёплый диск. Тотчас полетели стружки. Как оказалось, Розетте было даже необязательно смахивать их, поскольку из-под иглы выходила одна большая пластмассовая стружка, которую фея цветов благополучно сматывала в клубок, точно нитку.

К концу записи друзья немного утомились, но любознательность и радостное волнение брали верх над усталостью. Наконец, сапфирная игла поднялась, и орудие отклонилось в сторону. Вот и готова первая грампластинка в истории Долины фей.

— Так значит, их вот так записывают? — спросила Фауна, — пожалуй, позову мышей — пускай в следующий раз они ручку крутят. Динь, сможешь присоединить беговое колесо для грызунов?

— Ого! Да ты мыслишь как мастерица. Молодец!

— С кем поведёшься… — улыбнулась фея животных.

— Нет, на фабриках сначала делают металлический оттиск, а потом с его помощью штампуют серию пластинок. Но нам такая роскошь пока недоступна.

— Неужели этот диск зазвучит? — Серебрянка осторожно провела пальцем по пластинке.

— Сейчас узнаем. Розетта, ты принесла кактусовые иголки?

— Конечно, вот они, — фея цветов передала мастерице зелёные шипы.

— Спасибо! Ребята, пока я настраиваю звукосниматель, возьмите пластинку и наденьте её вон на ту ось.

Друзья охотно помогли. Пластмассовый диск хоть и занимал добрую четверть мастерской, но оказался довольно лёгким даже для фей. Ещё раз поблагодарив помощниц, изобретательница прикрепила иголку кактуса к большой изогнутой картонной трубе. Затем Динь покрутила ручку, заводящую крутящий механизм, и поставила импровизированный звукосниматель на пластинку. Сначала в воздухе раздалось потрескивание, лёгкое шипение, а потом послышался поставленный, выразительный голос Лирии.

— Ура! Получилось! — воскликнули феи.

Мастерица сама едва верила, что всё получилось так просто — без волшебной пыльцы и без электричества. Конечно, звук стал немного глуше, временами труба шипела и трещала, но в целом всё работало.

— Для музыки едва ли сгодится, — нахмурилась Лирия, — звучит как из бочки.

— Да, ты права, — согласилась изобретательница, — ещё надо усовершенствовать, но я уверена, что тролли будут в восторге. Итак, я буду делать заводные граммофоны, а вы, ребята, займётесь пластинками. Справитесь?

Друзья ответили дружным ликованием. Феи приступили к работе, но они даже не подозревали, что вскоре их настигнет весьма неприятный сюрприз. Весь день друзья трудись не покладая рук. Лирия вместе с феями-музыкантами записывала сказки. Фауна и Серебрянка подкармливали и гладили грызунов, безустанно крутивших колёса. Розетта следила за чистотой, а Динь продолжала конструировать миниатюрные (как показалось бы троллям) граммофоны. К вечеру стопка готовых пластинок выросла почти до потолка, а труженики совсем выбились из сил. К счастью, всё было готово — оставалось завтра снарядить голубей и отправить троллям подарки. Друзья попрощались и разошлись по домам.

И вот настало следующее утро. Динь-динь мирно спала в тёплой постели, как вдруг в её дверь громко постучали.

— Кто здесь? — испуганно крикнула ошарашенная мастерица.

— Динь, просыпайся! — Фауна вихрем ввалилась в комнату, — у нас большие неприятности!

— Что? Что случилось?

Умелица ожидала всего, что угодно. Может, случился пожар, и пластинки расплавились? Хищные крысы устроили погром? Неужели кто-то похитил граммофоны? Только когда Динь прибежала в закуток мастеров, она поняла, что произошло.

— О, нет! Как же… — умелица обречённо схватилась за голову. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять — пластинки и граммофоны ни за что не пройдут в двери мастерской.

— И никому из нас это не пришло на ум… — хмуро отозвалась Фауна.

— Когда тролли ждут нас? — спросила мастерица.

— В полдень. Ещё есть немного времени.

— Ты не видела фею Мэри?

— Она в мастерской, вместе с Клэнком и Бобблом.

Изобретательница стремглав забежала в мастерскую.

— Фея Мэри!

— О, солнышко, тебя-то мы и ждали, — поприветствовала она ученицу.

— Скажите, в помещении есть подвал? Может, широкий подземный ход?

— Нет, и бревенчатые стены так просто не разобрать — провозимся полдня.

— Дела… Может, получится пропилить стену? Пластинки тонкие — большой пропил не нужен, а граммофоны и так пройдут в дверь — они разборные.

— Брёвна просмолены на совесть. Мы попробуем, но не знаю, успеем ли.

— А как насчёт крыши? Может, разберём?

— Динь, ты же не хуже меня знаешь, что крыша — это свод грота, где и находится мастерская. С брёвнами управимся быстрее. — Фея Мэри вздохнула, — в подвале у нас осталась сера, селитра и древесный уголь. Думаю, получившегося пороха хватит, чтобы…

— Нет-нет, фея Мэри, ни в коем случае! — испугалась ученица.

— Да ладно, отстроим заново. Главное — Зарину вызволить.

— И не вызволим, если взрывом всё разнесёт.

— И то правда, — согласилась старшая мастерица.

— Тут кто-то пилит? — Динь повернулась на звук.

— Да, Клэнк и Боббл уже начали пилить брёвна.

Златовласая умелица задумалась, лихорадочно перебирая варианты. Как назло в Долине не было крупных животных, которые бы справились с брёвнами. Не было и электропил — феям просто не требовалось пилить древесину в больших количествах.

— Фея Мэри! — послышалось из мастерской.

— Да, Боббл?

— У нас инструменты застревают в смоле! Пропилить близко к стыкам не получится!

— Этого не хватало! — наставница побежала на выручку невезучим подмастерьям.

Динь продолжала думать. Она прекрасно понимала, что растворить брёвна и смолу не получится — под рукой просто нет столько концентрированной кислоты. Можно было бы привязать верёвку к брёвнам, а второй конец — к большому камню, и сбросить его со скалы в море. Увы, протянуть трос через весь сказочный остров никак не выйдет (по крайней мере, быстро).

— Динь, мы уже должны собираться! — Фауна была не на шутку встревожена, — если не придумаем, как…

— Да знаю-знаю. Думаю! Обычно я строю, а не ломаю — извини уж! — огрызнулась умелица.

— Прости, — печально выдохнула фея животных, — я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Может, позову мышей — они сделают подкоп.

— Угу, подкоп. В скальной породе? — раздражённо спросила мастерица, не глядя на собеседницу.

— Верно… слушай, давай я тебе хоть пару листьев дам. Не сиди на камне — холодно.

— Фауна! — прикрикнула мастерица, — я отчаянно пытаюсь придумать, как выпутаться, а ты меня только отвлекаешь! Не знаешь, чем помочь, хотя бы помолчи! Холодно мне… Сейчас промёрзну и расколюсь, как… — внезапно мастерица замерла. Волна гнева стихла. Динь широко раскрыла глаза и резко вдохнула от волнения. Потом резко вскочила и воскликнула: — Фауна! Ты умничка! Прости, что накричала на тебя.

— Да что там, я сама виновата…

— Ладно, слушай! Незабудке надо срочно отправить письмо. Дай минуту… — не было времени бежать за пером и бумагой — мастерица сорвала толстую травинку и принялась гвоздиком царапать на ней послание, как феи делали с древних времён. Фауна огляделась. Как назло рядом не было быстрых птиц, но фея животных не растерялась — она попросила пролетавшую мимо лазоревку найти голубя или стрижа, который бы передал письмо. К счастью, когда Динь закончила, рядом с ней уже приземлился небольшой чёрный стриж. Птица подхватила лапами травинку и стрелой умчалась в зимний лес.

— Скорей бы… — сжала зубы изобретательница.

— Скорее не получится — это самая быстрая птица на острове, а, возможно, и на Земле.

Чтобы не тратить время, феи решили пилить дальше и даже пробовали различные растворители. Но смола оказалась слишком прочной. Увидев, что от места пропила пошёл дым, фея Мэри велела прекратить опыты. Никто не стал спорить — пожар бы уничтожил не только брёвна, не только изготовленные с огромным трудом грампластинки, но и всю мастерскую в придачу. Вдруг раздался крик белой совы. Две большие птицы бережно опустили на землю корзинки, из которых виднелись серебристые баллоны.

— Наконец-то! — обрадовалась Динь, — если не сработает, придётся лететь на тролльский остров с пустыми руками.

— Я в тебя верю, — сказала Фауна, а когда увидела установку из труб и баллонов, спросила: — Это что за железный дракон?

— Фея Мэри, Клэнк, Боббл, слушайте меня! — позвала изобретательница, продолжая готовить трубчатого монстра к бою, — я попробую заморозить смолу. Эта установка выпускает жидкий азот под большим давлением. Мы с Незабудкой применили её всего один раз, но я надеюсь, что не взорвётся.

— Ой-ой, — забеспокоился Боббл, — может, попробуем как-то…

— Когда просмоленная древесина охладится, смоляной клей станет хрупким, и мы пропилим гораздо быстрее. Клэнк, бери долото! Фея Мэри — возьмите стамеску. Фауна, Боббл — на вас лучковая пила. Начнём!

Храбрая мастерица направила раструб охлаждающей установки на стык между брёвнами и открыла клапан. Изобретение изрыгнуло ледяное облако. Тонкая струя жидкого азота впилась в непокорную смолу. Увы, сразу брёвна не охладить, их придётся обрабатывать азотом хотя бы несколько минут. Из-за лютого холода друзья были вынуждены отойти на несколько шагов назад. Динь не обращала внимания ни на что. Она продолжала направлять потоки убийственного мороза на брёвна. Крылья мастерицы покрылись инеем, но остановилась она лишь когда первый баллон с азотом опустел. Друзья-феи сразу же бросились с инструментами на стену мастерской.

— Ох, бедняжка! Надень скорее, — фея Мэри протянула замёрзшей умелице шубку, сапоги, варежки, шапку и защитные очки, — прости, родная, что так долго. Без пыльцы мне тяжело бегать, а никто кроме меня не знает, где хранится тёплая одежда.

— Спасибо большое! — простучала зубами Динь. Надевая трясущимися руками шубку, она подумала, что азотную установку надо улучшить, чтобы не только зимние феи могли ей пользоваться. Поздновато мастерица вспомнила, что даже Незабудка жаловалась на сильный холод.

— Фея Мэри! Получается! — послышался бас Клэнка.

— Бегу! — откликнулась наставница, хватая стамеску.

Теперь смола стала хрупкой и поддавалась легче — феи просто соскабливали её с ледяной древесины. Орудовать пилой было нелегко, но, по крайней мере, работа шла. Вскоре промёрзший участок кончился. Оставалась ещё половина.

— Друзья, отойдите. Второй баллон готов, — с усилием произнесла изобретательница.

— Динь, давай я тебя сменю, — предложила Фауна.

— Нет, ты полетишь на тролльский остров и спасёшь Зарину — всё как мы решили. Я изобрела эту штуку, мне и мёрзнуть, — Динь вновь открыла клапан, и дьявольский холод вырвался на свободу. Клубы ледяного пара заволокли всё вокруг, а оглушающее шипение поглотило все звуки. Вскоре непоколебимая мастерица полностью скрылась в морозном облаке. Наконец в распылителе закончился жидкий азот, и пар немного рассеялся.

— Динь! — испугалась Фауна, глядя на лежащую на земле подругу.

— Да что ж мне с тобой делать-то, — запричитала старшая мастерица, подбегая к замёрзшей фее, — вот глупышка! Вечно на рожон лезешь.

— Фея Мэри, она жива?! — надрывно крикнула фея животных.

— Да жива, но обморозилась не на шутку.

— Я помогу!

— Нет! Я позабочусь о ней, а ты живо пропиливай оставшуюся часть, пока смола не оттаяла! — фея Мэри бережно взяла Динь на руки и поспешила за феями-врачами.

— Я не подведу тебя! — прошептала Фауна и с удвоенной яростью принялась выбивать во все стороны куски смолы и древесины. Вскоре дыра оказалась настолько большой, что через неё можно было протиснуть пластинки. Правда, только по одной. Так феи и поступили. Ещё десять минут труда — и граммофоны вместе с записями оказались в птичьих упряжках. Только бы доставить всё вовремя! Только бы успеть.

Жирный тролль с кривым бородавчатым носом неряшливо резал бересту тонкими листиками, то и дело поглядывая на уродливую птичью клетку из связанных костей, что покачивалась над будущим костром.

— Как вы можете так поступать! После всего, что мы для вас сделали! — отчаянно прокричала Фауна, тщетно пытаясь сломать прутья.

Тролль хрюкнул и пробурчал в ответ:

— А чего вы хотели? Припёрлись, понимаешь. Надумали камни наши старабанить. Да ещё решили подкупить нас своими сказками! Нет уж!

— Во-во, — подхватил другой тролль, повыше, с морщинистыми руками, — чем сказки слушать, лучше хрустящей фейчатники отведаем!

— Да, братцы! Хотя, одно другому не мешает, — булькнул третий тролль и взял одной рукой пластинку, а другой — кремень. Затем увалень принялся варварски тереть и немилосердно рвать на части сделанную с таким трудом запись. Осколки пластинки он бросил под клетку.

Тем временем первый тролль ударил несколько раз камнем о тупой топор и высек несколько искр. Береста вспыхнула. Пламя объяло клетку, и душераздирающий крик потонул в людоедском тролльском хохоте…

От ужаса Динь проснулась и вскрикнула. Фея судорожно огляделась и… увидела не троллей, а своих друзей — целых и невредимых.

— Всё хорошо! Динь, не бойся, мы здесь, — Фауна взяла её за руку, — я так рада, что тебе лучше!

— Зарина! Тебя спасли! — мастерица радостно вскочила с кровати.

— Да, и всё благодаря тебе! — хранительница пыльцы по-дружески обняла умелицу, — Фауна мне рассказала, как ты всё придумала, а потом героически сражалась с брёвнами…

— Мы все молодцы, — покраснела изобретательница.

— Давай расскажу, как всё было на острове. Ох, ты не представляешь! Тролли, как дети радовались, когда услышали сказки и особенно музыку. Они никак не могли поверить, что пластинки не волшебные. А потом когда мы с Зариной…

— Расскажешь по дороге! — прервала её ввалившаяся Видия, — нас тут Лирия приглашает, в театре сейчас будет особое представление в честь моей лучшей подруги! Динь, привет! Рада, что ты в порядке. Пошли-пошли! Ждать никто не будет!

Друзья переглянулись. Они ждали, что фея быстрого полёта проявит больше сочувствия и будет вести себя помягче. Неужели она совсем не беспокоилась за подругу? Что ж, они не заметили, как Видия незаметно подмигнула и обменялась с Динь улыбкой и тёплым дружеским взглядом.

Но это не имело большого значения — феи поспешили на представление. Ведь даже на самой лучшей грампластинке не запишешь хорошее настроение от вечера, проведённого в компании верных друзей.

— — — — — — — — —

Сегодня звукозаписью никого не удивить, зато много лет назад фонограф Томаса Эдисона казался настоящим чудом! Сам Эдисон полагал, что звукозаписывающие устройства окажутся очень полезными: получится записывать музыку, аудиокниги, сохранять на память выступления, речи и лекции. Что ж, изобретатель оказался прав, ведь сбылось всё, что он предсказывал, и намного больше.

Технику записи постоянно совершенствовали: от восковых цилиндров до пластинок и записей на магнитной ленте. Наверное, будет трудно изобрести что-то лучше цифровой записи, ведь последовательность электрических сигналов, записанную в памяти компьютеров, невозможно поцарапать, как грампластинку или плёнку. А главное, цифровая запись не станет хуже, если её копировать (а копировать на всякий случай стоит).

Звукозапись можно по праву назвать маленьким волшебством действительности.

— — — — — — — — —

Понравился рассказ? Копируйте, публикуйте, делитесь впечатлениями!

Не понравился? Критикуйте, помогите улучшить работу.


End file.
